1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of horticultural apparatus and more specifically to apparatus for rotating plants housed in at least one of a flower pot planter or a hanging basket planter to promote symmetrical plant growth by successively exposing portions of the plant to light thereby allowing more equal exposure of the plant to the light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for rotating plants housed in a flower pot planter to promote symmetrical plant growth are well-known in the art. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,885, issued to Maurice W. St. Clair on Jan. 2, 1968. In that patent, a device is disclosed for resting on a horizontal support to rotate a flower pot planter containing plants. Apparatus for rotating plants housed in a hanging basket planter are also known. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,630, issued to Barbara A. Kalas on Oct. 3, 1978. In that patent, a device is disclosed for suspension from an overhead support to rotate a hanging basket planter.
Although both such apparatus serve the purpose of rotating plants, they are limited to rotating either one flower pot planter or one hanging basket planter but not both types of planters. Furthermore, such apparatus are limited to either resting on a horizontal support (such as a table top or plant stand top) or being suspended from an overhead support.
None of such types of apparatus provides multiple use options in a sinqle unit for:
1. rotating a single flower pot planter with the rotator resting on a horizontal support such as a table top or plant stand top; PA1 2. rotating a plurality of flower pot planters with the rotator resting on a horizontal support or being suspended from an overhead support; PA1 3. rotating a single hanging basket planter with the rotator being suspended from an overhead support; PA1 4. rotating a plurality of hanging basket planters with the rotator being suspended from an overhead support; and PA1 5. rotating a combination of a plurality of flower pot planters and hanging basket planters with the rotator being suspended from an overhead support.
In short, none of the known rotator apparatus provides in one apparatus the ability to rotate both a number of flower pot planters and hanging basket planters from a horizontal resting position or an overhead suspension position.
Due to the limitations of the prior art apparatus, it has been necessary in the past to utilize a number of plant rotators to rotate large numbers of plants housed in flower pot planters. Furthermore, it has been necessary to purchase different types of plant rotators from those for rotating a flower pot planter if a hanging basket was to be rotated. More than one such device for rotating a hanging basket planter was necessary if a large number of baskets were to be rotated. Thus, the noted limitation of the prior art plant rotator apparatus requires a substantial monetary investment if more than one flower pot planter or hanging basket planter are to be rotated.
From the foregoing considerations, it should be apparent that there is a great need for an improved, multiple use plant rotator.
It is, thus, an object of the invention to provide a multiple use horticultural apparatus for rotating plants.
Another object of the invention is to allow a single horticultural apparatus to rotate a plurality of flower pot planters and/or hanging basket planters.
A further object of the invention is to allow a single horticultural apparatus for rotating plants to be hung from an overhead support or supported on a horizontal surface such as a table top or plant stand top.
Still another object of the invention is to eliminate the expense in manufacturing and purchasing a plurality of plant rotators to rotate a plurality of plants housed in flower pot planters and hanging basket planters.
Other objects and features of the present invention will further become apparent hereafter with reference to the accompanying drawings and detailed description of the invention.